All Because of a Little Black Card
by Queen of the Millennium
Summary: Ok, don't ask me how, but I've somehow found my way into the world of Fruits Basket. Honestly, it boggles my mind as to how on earth this could happen. I guess it all started with an online transaction, and let me add, it did not tun out well. Instead of a Fruits Basket DVD, I found a black card. Um, annoying? Little did I know, that one card would change me. Kyo x OC


**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this fanfiction I've been wanting to write a Fruits Basket fanfiction for a long time, and I've finally been presented with an opportunity. Remember to red and review please. I'd love to hear your feedback and ideas on the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, Ouran High School Host Club, Avatar the Last Airbender, Naruto, Vampire Knight, Yu Gi Oh! or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Fuyumi.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

"Package for Miss Fuyumi"

I happily snatched the brown, petite package from the postman and slammed the door in glee. Finally it had arrived! I had been waiting for it for weeks!

My whole life has been leading up to this.

Well, not really but still.

I raced upstairs towards my room, my curly black locks trailing behind me with the speed of my run. Man, to say I was excited was an understatement. It was like I had won the lottery!

"Careful honey!" Mum called from the kitchen.

"Don't worry!" I yelled back, my heart thumping in anticipation.

My room was filled with posters of manga and anime. Plush dolls of Naruto and Vampire Knight were scattered all over my Ouran quilt cover and a pair of flaming Zuko boots stood at the end of my bed. A long chain holding a Millennium Puzzle hung around the a hook on my wall. And don't get me started on the shelves. They were crammed with manga and books, all piled upon each other, all fighting for a place. Some looked worn, due the numerous times I devoured the words within. Everything here was loved and treasured. I call it my "otaku heaven". My older sister calls it "the room from hell." But what does she know anyway?

I pushed all the homework I had on my table on to the floor. Pffft, school could eat its heart out, this was obviously much more important.

While I notoriously shredding the brown wrapping paper to pieces like a lion wolfing its prey, I finally saw it.

It was…it was…

Not what I was expecting.

Instead of the Fruits Basket Complete Collection I ordered online, I held a suspicious looking blood red envelope in my hand. Um.. hello? This was not what I paid for! ? Don't tell me I got scammed again, like the time I bought that "autherntic" signature of Dan Green. Man, my mother was right! It was stupid to trust online sellers. I was so thrilled too.

Angrily, I tore open the envelope. What on earth was this?!

In it, was a hard, black card etched with beautiful cursive writing.

Um, yeah, definitely not the DVD I oh so desired.

Nevertheless, I rolled my eyes and read the silly thing.

It read:

_When the clock strikes twelve on the point of morn._

_The basket of Fruits in which you'll fall._

I rolled my eyes once again and tossed the card aside. What a joke. As if I was fall into the world of Fruits Basket. I mean I am gullible but this is just unbelievable. Obviously, someone was out to prank me or something. What a waste of thirty bucks. That's money that I'll never get back again.

And yet an inkling of a feeling stirred in me. What if it was true?

Yeah right.

I sighed in defeat, my shoulders slumped in sorrow. I guess I'll start on that homework.

As I placed the mess on the floor that I carelessly tossed aside back on my table , the brooding homework stared back at me.

On, second thought; I'll just watch Fruits Basket on the internet

Oh how I love the power of procrastination.

* * *

I woke up with a start. Pain seared through my body, and seemed to course through my veins. My head throbbed with sharp pangs of agony. I felt as if I was twisted in and out, a thousand times, over and over again. My vision was blurred like a mosaic and my ears were ringing like an annoying school bell signaling the end of lunch break. .

"Mom!" I groaned, propping myself on one elbow. "I don't think I'll be able to go to school today!"

"Miss Takashima? What are you doing here?"

I immediately turned my head in the direction of the voice. An obnoxious, never-ending laugh sounded through the air. It was strangely familiar.

All I could see with my impaired vision was blobs in the shape of two figures.

Maybe they were aliens!

Yes of course they were! That would explain the Blobbiness!

"Ummm…hello?" I said nervously, chuckling. "I come in peace, Blob One and Blob Two! I mean no harm!"

My eyes began to focus and finally I could see more clearly. Good thing, blindness was not exactly what I had in-

Oh. My. Gosh.

Blob One and Two were Yuki and Shigure?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Remember to review! I'd love to know what you thought!**


End file.
